A solace of a dare
by BadTouchAngel
Summary: Will and Nico play truth or dare with the seven, and a few other campers. Nico might swear in Italian, and English. Solangelo, post Blood of Olympus. Excuse the crappiness ahead of time, it's my first Solangelo fic. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

I know the summary said Solangelo, but there will be minor tratie and other ships as well

Disclaimer: I am not rick riordan, therefore I do not own Persassy or the PJO, and HoO universe

* * *

Will P.O.V.

"Kay, Connor it's your turn." I laugh along with everyone as the younger Stoll makes a big deal out of looking around cabin three for his next victim. His eyes land on his older brother.

"Travis, my man, truth or dare?" He exclaimed, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Why, dare of course," His brother replied with a fake British accent, puffing his chest out slightly. We all know what's coming as Connor smirked.

"Alright, kiss and tell your crush over there how much you love her and why," All eyes turned to Katie. It was definitely no secret who Travis liked. Actually the two were quite obvious, and I have to be honest; the sexual tension between them was killing me, and just about everyone else in camp. She squirmed awkwardly under our gaze. Then my eyes flickered to my own crush. He sat directly across from me in the darkest part of the loose circle, and was… looking right at me! I held his deep brown eyes for a second, two, three, before he blushed and looked at the floor. Adorable.

I couldn't help grinning at the thought. I was completely obsessed with the solitary son of Hades ever since I had forced him into the infirmary for three days after the Giant war, and some how, I had managed to convince him to stay at Camp. It has been a year since then, and I had grudgingly allowed him to resume shadow travelling. But really, who could say no to that face?I definetly couldn't. But, he probably didn't like me. I've been getting mixed signals from him for more than half a month. I was so lost that, during dinner, I tripped and almost fell into the hearth! And whenever I mention my turmoil to the seven, all they do is smirk knowingly and dodge my questions. I was jolted out of my ramblings by Travis clearing his throat nervously

* * *

next chapter will be in Nico's P.O. V

please excuse the cruddiness and review

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm Back! Please don't kill me?

Anyway I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed favorited, followed, and simply read this fanfic. It means a lot.

If I don't update my otger stories that often it's probs because I'm in highschool and the teachers enjoy destroying my social life with piles of homework. I'll try to update every month or so.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fanfic. I just wish I did

* * *

I looked down at the floor, finding my black combat boots very interesting. Okay, maybe it wasn't that. I was just avoiding Will's eyes. Somehow, the cursed, bubbly, angelic, gorgeous (Wait what!) son of Apollo had managed to turn me, the ghost king, into a school girl obsessing over her crush. Well, schoolboy I guess, but whatever. Nevertheless, I couldn't look at him without blushing, couldn't talk to him without stuttering, think about him without smiling, and couldn't sleep without dreaming about him. Apollo's golden boy has taken over my life. Not that I was complaining. I liked hanging out with Will. But, I was starting to hang out with him so much that others had noticed. The other day at archery practice, Jason winked at me! You do not _wink_ at the son of Hades. Not unless you want to end up being attacked by a skeleton army, which is actually what happened, until Will noticed and dragged me to the infirmary. Again. Travis's throat clearing yanked me out of memory lane.

He was down on one knee in front of Katie Gardiner, who was blushing like those strawberries she likes so much.

"Katie," he began, "From the moment I saw you, I just wanted you to like me. And at 11 years old, pranks seemed like just the ticket. I loved your angry smile, your laugh and your beautiful eyes. I love how you're blushing as I'm saying this, but most importantly, I love you. So, Ms. Gardiner, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" I winced a bit as she nodded her head and threw herself at him. That was entirely too much cuteness for me to, supposedly, stomach. She had knocked him of balance and onto the floor, where he grinned evilly and pulled her down for a kiss. They stayed like that for a minute before someone coughed, I'm betting on Connor, and they pulled apart . It didn't seem to bother them though. They just made themselves comfortable on a bunk and molded together as if they were meant to be there. Happily, Travis surveyed the room, his eyes landing on the ex-counselor of the Aphrodite cabin.

" Drew, truth or dare?" She gave him a look of utter disgust before turning back to her nails.

"Truth, Stoll," She said, sneering slightly as if he were a speck on the bottom of her hot pink designer flats. He shrugged.

" Which guy would you want to date most, and least? "

" Jason, and your brother" Said guys sputtered half-heartedly at her response. Our personal she-devil then looked innocent, and turned to Annabeth.

"Truth or dare, Chase." she asked, mockingly as Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Dare, Tanaka."

"No more kissing Percy for the rest of the day. "

"Fine," They glared at each other for some time before Annabeth fell back into Percy's arms, and he hid his face in her hair. Annabeth now looked around the circle.

"Leo!" She snapped, glaring at him.

"Aaaah! I mean, Dare." He yelped as he tried to hide behind his girlfriend.

"Push Calypso into the lake, then dive after her yelling 'I'll save you!' "

"Really?" She glared.

"Go!"

I looked at them both wide-eyed. It was a known fact that Leo was scared of Annabeth, ever since he met her on his first day. With a smirk, Annabeth watched as Leo pulled Calypso after him, and marched out of the cabin. Muttering to himself, Jason got up to go with them, presumably, to make sure they actually did the dare. For a few minutes, it was quiet. You could have heard a pin drop. Being the kelp head he is, Percy broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So… since they're gone, can I go?" The group nodded in agreement. Percy glanced around the circle before his eyes landed on Frank.

"Frank, Truth or dare?" The Roman glanced around nervously, before clearing his throat.

"Dare, Percy."

"I dare you to kiss Hazel." Frank reddened. This was great. Now don't get me wrong. I don't dislike Frank, it's just the whole thing about him being my sister's boyfriend. that I just couldn't overlook.

"Hey, i-if she doesn't want-" He started, but was cut off by Hazel, pulling him down and kissing him lightly. At this point, I shielded my eyes and scanned the circle. Leo and Calypso had returned, along with Jason. All three were dripping wet, and I really didn't want to know. Frank's turn was over, so it was now Leo's turn. The elfish demigod looked around the circle for a bit before they landed on me. I could almost read the idiot's thoughts.

" Hey, Nico hasn't gone yet, what's the most embarrassing thing I can come up with for him?" Then, to my horror, his eyes flashed to Will, who was sitting beside him, and his mouth curved into a mischievous grin.

"So, Nico. Truth? or Dare?"

* * *

Yay! Because I love cliff hangers. I'm sorry, (not)

you'll just have to wait and see children. Please review. It won't hurt anyone if you share a smidge of your opinion.

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Please don't kill me!

I'd like to thank hse of you who have been wonderful humans and have graced me with your reviews and opinions!

Anyways, here is the last chapter.

Enjoy, and review!

* * *

Nico P.O.V.

My heart was beating in my chest. The decision between those two simple words was overwhelming. Should I pick dare, and try to appear brave as Leo deals out embarrassment, or pick truth and look like a coward. I snuck a glance at Will, and my resolve crumbled at the hopeful look on his face. I raised my chin, and levelled my glance at Leo.

"Dare, Valdez," But despite my self-confident attitude, his smirk only widened.

"I dare you and Will to play seven minutes in heaven, in that closet."

Percy jerked his face out of Annabeth's hair.

"Why my closet?" He asked Leo, then turned to me and said," I don't think it will be your type!" Muffled laughter could be heard from most of the gathered demigods, but the one I cared about most just sat there, starstruck. He looked adorable. I mentally slapped myself. The ghost king does not use the word _adorable._ The one who'd gotten me into his mess, however, was dying of laughter, and giving me a look that made me want to strangle him. The stupid elf was playing matchmaker. Blushing furiously, I made my way across the circle. Will broke out of his trance and smiled, reaching up to grab the hand I had offered. Quickly, we made our way to the opposite side

of the room. I slipped in first, wanting to hide my red face. Of course that resulted in pulling Will in after me. I heard Jason whistle at us, and quickly dropped Will's hand, having forgotten that I was holding it in the first place. I leaned against the wall, trying to slow my racing heart beat. I looked up and could almost see Will smirking down at me.

"You okay, Neeks?"He asked, laughter and concern somehow both finding a way into his words. I scoffed.

" Don't call me that, Sunspot!"

"Whatever you say, Death breath!"

"Oh really, Katniss?"

"Really, Shadow face."

"Target misser!"

"Necromancer!"  
"Sunshine!"

"Angel!" I momentarily forgot how to breath. Skeletal butterflies started attacking the walls of my stomach.

"Will," I choked out, " I-I…" He leaned down until we were less than 10 cm apart.

" Like you?" He asked, but I realized that wasn't it. I couldn't simply like the son of apollo after all we've been through. I shook my head.

"No." I whispered. But then I shocked both of us.

I kissed him.

Will's P.O.V.

I didn't even have the chance to feel rejected before I was pulled down by my collar, and Nico's lips crashed into mine.

It was everything I'd ever dreamed it would be, and more. He could have been a child of Aphrodite from the amount of talent this kid had. I locked my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. His mouth was cold, but warm, and it felt good. Like the alter-ego of the scorching sun. I didn't want it to end, and as if he read my mind, Nico sighed, and relaxed into the kiss. When Percy pulled open the door, Nico and I just faded into the shadows. I panicked, worried he'd actually fade, but then we were in his cabin, and he was still in my arms. We pulled away, gasping for air, when something occurred to me.

"Hey Nico?" He looked up at me, chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

"Hmm?"

"Isn't there a rule against me being in your cabin?"His mouth curved up in a mischievous smile.

"Nope, If I remember correctly, the rule says that a boy and a girl can not be alone in a cabin, so we're not breaking any rules, Sunshine." My breath caught.

"Well, in that case Angel, will you go out with me?" Nico rolled his eyes, still blushing at his new nickname.

"Of course, idiot," He said softly, before pulling me down once more. And I, of course, couldn't have been happier to oblige.

* * *

The End!

Before any of you yell at me, I got the nickname Angel from Nico's last name, di Angelo, which means, of the Angels in Italian.

Apart from that, I hope you enjoyed this fic, and please review. It's a big help when it comes to my writing.


End file.
